My Wishing Charm
by the-key-of-the-twilight
Summary: Spoilers I've just watched then sad conclusion to the Ameena and Dion scenes and I think they deserve a story. I decided to write this story as a little memorial.


My Wishing Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean and probably never will.

A/N: I just noticed that there are no such stories about Ameena or Dion. I just finished the part where they died and I thought it was really sad. I was so moved that I decided to write this little story for them. If you find any mistakes, can you please tell me? Well, I hope you enjoy!

-Ameena's POV-

I still remember that day when the war separated us. I was overflowing with tears and couldn't stop embracing you. After all, you were my biggest comfort and my best friend. My parents had died and all I had was you. I didn't want to let go of you. I didn't want you to leave me. I didn't want to part with you.

However, war really leaves no choice. War is war. I knew I couldn't change that fact and with hesitation, I let you go. Even though you let my arms then, I knew that someday you would come back in my arms.

Starting from that one day, I started making a wishing charm. The one where you connect flowers and make a wish. I wished so hopefully that you would return to me someday. I promised myself to never let go of that hope.

Then, one day, I decided to move to Peterny. There, it was more cheerful and the atmosphere was better compared to Airyglyph. I sold the flowers I picked or grew to earn money. Also, the woman who lived next door was so kind to me. She helped me in all types of difficult situations. Still, I continued to make my wishing charm, and put love into each of those flowers.

However, I became sickly. I didn't really know how it happened. Maybe it was because of my grief for your leaving. I always became exhausted after short walks and I would cough now and then. I tried to ignore it, but it just got worse. Sometimes, I would even collapse! I still remember a day when I felt so ill that I thought I was going to die. I wanted to so much as I lay on my bed with tears in my eyes. But, then I remembered, I had promised myself that I would live until you returned into my arms. You were the light that kept me going.

I was selling flowers one day when a young man with blue hair came over and called me, "Sophia!" I was puzzled at first of the weird name he had called me at first, but then he explained to me. He comforted me because he, too, was separated from a dear friend as well. That's when I thought of you, Dion, and how we were separated. I told him about our situation and he really is a gentlemen! He was so kind and caring to me. I gave the Maiden of Irisa to him as thanks.

I couldn't believe how stupid I was! I was sick, but I wanted to finish my wishing charm so bad, that I went to Duggus Forest with the lady next door. I had an attack and collapsed there and everything went black. I had a dream, though. The dream at first was pleasant. You were in it and you were smiling at me. I was overjoyed! I ran into your arms with tears in my hopeful eyes, but later I realized that it was a dream. It was nothing more, but an illusion.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Fayt. I was happy then because I was home. I was also thankful that he had brought me home. If he hadn't done so, I would have broken my promise to you. I continued to work on my wishing charm afterwards. I was sad when he had to leave, but I knew it was for his own good. He had missed his friend dearly, as I had missed you.

I remembered that day when I overheard an old man talking about someone named Dion. I was shocked to here this name and I rushed over to the man. Yes, he was talking about you and I asked him frantically where I could find you. He told me that you were in Aquios, the sacred city. I tried to think of a way to get there, for I thought that I was too sickly to do so. However, I came out with no other solutions and decided to trek to Aquios by myself. I remember seeing that beautiful bridge and the children that ran by. I remember the flowers that hung everywhere in that enchanted city. I wanted to tell you everything! However, that was when I started feeling dizzy and I collapsed once more.

I woke up to the your name "Dion" and searched about for the source. Fayt was there, and so were many others. They comforted me and Fayt asked me the name of my long, lost friend. He was shocked to hear my answer, but I was so happy to learn that he knew the name. He told me that he would bring you to see me. I was so overjoyed and I wanted so much to jump off the bed and dance!

-Dion's POV-

Ameena… your name brings back all these wonderful memories of the past. It brings tears to my eyes and it's hard to blink them back. Lady Elena has asked me several times why I appear so glum sometimes. I have dedicated my life into the completion of the Thunder Arrow so that Aquaria can end the war. I wanted to end the war so I could see you and we could be together again.

I remember when Fayt broke into the room out of breath. He mentioned your name and I was surprised as how he had heard of it. I was perplexed at first, but I knew he was trying to explain everything he could in that short moment. Before I knew it, I was following him out of the castle and into the inn.

I could feel my own heart thumping because of my anxiety to see you again. I wondered how you could have changed. However, I realized that Fayt had stopped abruptly at the door. He explained to me about you condition and I was saddened. I had wished you to be happy and to here you ill, I felt guilty for leaving you.

I opened the door and found you lying on a bed. I was overjoyed to see you and I ran over to you immediately.

-Ameena's POV-

I was so happy to see you that I couldn't even explain it in words! I felt my whole body light up! My wish had finally come true! After all those years of making my wishing charm, my wish had come true. I knew I couldn't strain myself because I was sick, but I couldn't help sitting up. You held my hand in yours and I felt the love I was missing all these years come back to me again. I swore I cried!

You promised me that you would live throughout the war and that you could be with me again. You promised me we could be happy together. You promised that you would be okay. However, can anything ever be a promise? You can never reassure someone that something bad is not going to happen to the one you love. It is true. Fate is fate. You cannot change fate. Hence it is called fate.

-Dion's POV-

I have, too, worked on a wishing charm. I had connected the flowers gently and reminded myself of your loving face and how much I wanted to see that face once again. Fayt had brought us together. Fate had brought us together. Could anyone ask more from fate? I promised myself when I was at war, that I would come back to your loving arms. I promised myself that I would live for your sake. But can anything be a promise?

I remembered lying in that wretched bed, with a bleeding forehead and choked breaths. I felt that I would truly die. There was no escaping fate. I realized that fate could be cruel as well. You came to me, however, even in your sickened state. I wanted to say your name over and over again. I didn't want everything to disappear. I wanted you. To me, you were everything. I didn't want you to disappear from me for eternity.

-Ameena's POV-

I stared into your eyes and I blinked back tears. I knew you were in pain, but I didn't want you to disappear. Nel handed over the wishing charm you had made which made me think of mine. I held your hand and didn't dare let go. I didn't want you to leave me for eternity. I wanted you to sit by me and embrace me. You broke your promise. I had a feeling that you would somehow.

So I sat by you, forgetting my suffering inside. I thought of all the memories we had and all the times we had cherished together before the war. I had so much hope for us. I had so much hope that we could be happy again. I guess I was wrong. Fate was too cruel.

You spoke your last words. You spoke my name with your final breath and then, I let go. This time, I let go and I knew that you would never come back into my arms again. You were the light that kept me going. Now my light is gone.

And so, I have no reason to live. I shall join you and never part you again. I shall let my soul fly away as well… and so I let it…

A/N: So, how was it? Was it really bad? Sorry, I kind of had to write this story really fast and some parts of it are really boring. Please review on how you think!


End file.
